


Lepszy pies w garści niż zmoknięty

by an_nox



Series: Księga przysłów [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Co za głupie człowieki, Deszcze niespokojne, Dużo fluffu, Fluff, Gdzie go Yuuri ciągnie w ulewę, Herosi dnia codziennego, M/M, Makkachin taki niezadowolony, cukrzyca
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nox/pseuds/an_nox
Summary: Wiktor po ciężkim poranku ze sponsorami, ma nadzieję odpocząć od sztucznych uśmiechów i wystudiowanych póz w domu, w ramionach ukochanego, z pudlem grzejącym ich obu. Dociera na miejsce w strugach deszczu, by nie zastać nikogo. Nie zdąży jednak nawet zdjąć butów, gdy dostanie telefon z rozpaczliwą prośbą o pomoc.Księga przysłów to seria one-shotów, którą można czytać na wyrywki, bo nie mają bezpośredniego związku. Są tak luźne tematycznie, że mogą się nawet wykluczać fabularnie, ale dobrze je posegregować w jednym miejscu.





	Lepszy pies w garści niż zmoknięty

**Author's Note:**

> Za wszelkie rady i betę dziękuję Daryi i Dziabarze, bez nich to opowiadanie wyglądałoby o wiele gorzej. Ostrzegam, że stężenie cukru jest bardzo wysokie i może być niebezpieczne dla mentalnych diabetyków.

Wycieraczki na najwyższym biegu nie nadążały ze zbieraniem wody z przedniej szyby, więc Wiktor jechał na półślepo. Yuuri chyba zwariował, że włóczył się tak daleko od domu w taką pogodę. I chociaż pomyślał to ze złością, połączenie słów „Yuuri” i „zwariować” uruchomiło jakiś przyjemny ciąg skojarzeń w mózgu i ostatecznie uśmiechnął się. Rozkojarzyło go to na moment, więc prawie wjechał na skrzyżowanie na czerwonym świetle. Klnąc, sprawdził na komórce, jak daleko był park, z którego dzwonił ukochany, wzywając wsparcie. Wiktor nie lubił prowadzić, szczególnie w mieście, nie wspominając o koszmarnych warunkach wiosennej słoty, więc lepiej, żeby Japończyk naprawdę znajdował się w tak wielkiej potrzebie, jak to opisał.

Nikiforov już prawie dotarł na miejsce, tylko nie wziął pod uwagę, że nigdy nie opanował do perfekcji sztuki parkowania, a strugi deszczu oraz odbijające się wysoko krople, stwarzające lekką mgiełkę, zacierały krawędzie rzeczy i tym samym utrudniały manewry.

W końcu stanął, zastawiając dwa inne samochody, ale uznał, że jeśli nikt nie dobiegł do nich do tego czasu, to pewnie postoją co najmniej do momentu, w którym skończy się ulewa. Dopiero kiedy wyłączył silnik, uzmysłowił sobie jak bardzo leje. Deszcz dudnił o dach i szyby, uświadamiając Wiktorowi, że między nim a absolutną wilgocią była tylko cienka blacha. Nie dość, że krople spadały absurdalnie wielkie, to jeszcze ich zagęszczenie przekraczało ludzkie pojęcie. Ściana deszczu nie opisywała zjawiska w najmniejszym stopniu, bo ściana miała to do siebie, że mogła się ciągnąć, ale grubość to raczej góra metr i to w jakimś zamczysku. Tymczasem Petersburg zamienił się w prysznic z natryskiem albo - jak kto woli - akwarium i zdawało się, że ciemne chmury objęły całą europejską część Rosji, bez nadziei na schronienie lub ucieczkę przed nimi.

Wiktor wziął oddech i otworzył drzwi. Zanim odpryskujące krople zdążyły niemal natychmiast zmoczyć mu spodnie, wilgotne powietrze owionęło całe jego ciało, wciskając się w każdy zakamarek ubrania. Najszybciej jak mógł rozpostarł parasol, który w momencie ugiął się pod naporem ulewy. Zatrzasnął drzwi i wypikał samochód. Po chwili poczuł, jak skarpetki przesiąkają lodowatą wodą, więc nie trudził się nawet z omijaniem kałuż. Przeszedł kilka metrów, a potem zawrócił niezgrabnie po brezentową torbę wyłożoną ręcznikiem z bagażnika, klnąc na czym świat stoi. Ślizgając się, ponownie otworzył auto. Nie przeszedł daleko za bramę parku, gdy przemókł do suchej nitki. Parasol trzymał nad głową jedynie po to, aby coś widzieć. Podążał za wskazówkami Yuuriego, ale ostatecznie to stłumione szczekanie Makkachina go naprowadziło. Znalazł trzęsącego się pudla na drugim końcu mostka nad sadzawką obecnie wylewającą się z brzegów. Szybko przeszedł przez całą długość kładki, już w połowie zauważając Yuuriego klęczącego nieco pod, a nieco obok mostka, przy betonowej podpórce wgłębiającej się w łagodne zbocze. Japończyk wsunął głowę pod belki, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że błotnista woda sadzawki znajdowała się zaledwie metr niżej. Gdyby Rosjanin przyszedł od drugiej strony, nie miałby szans go zobaczyć.

Makkachin przylgnął do balustrady, mokry, trzęsący się i nieszczęśliwy, bo nawet nie zamachał ogonem na widok Wiktora. Oprócz deszczu wzmógł się jeszcze wiatr i krople siekły niemal boleśnie. Nikiforov zakotwiczył parasol nad Makkachinem, dając mu więcej ochrony przed strumieniami wody i tym samym skazując to, co zostało z rosyjskiej fryzury na ostateczne rozpuszczenie. Zręcznie przeskoczył przez barierkę i prawie upadł, kiedy nasiąknięta wodą trawa na zboczu ujechała mu spod stóp, zamieniając się w błotną papkę. Yuuri natychmiast wyciągnął ręce, żeby ratować narzeczonego, ale ostatecznie zdołał jedynie załagodzić upadek, chociaż może dzięki niemu Rosjanin nie wylądował w sadzawce (nie żeby to zmieniło stan zmoczenia któregokolwiek z nich...). Wiktor klęczał więc w rozmokłej ziemi w spodniach za siedemset dolarów i płaszczu oraz butach za kilka tysięcy, których nie miał kiedy przebrać, bo ruszył na pomoc, gdy tylko dostał telefon.

Yuuri zrezygnował z okularów, w deszczu i tak wszystko było rozmyte, więc Rosjanin miał doskonały widok na ciepłe oczy wpatrujące się w niego z wdzięcznością. Strumyczki wilgoci ściekały po całej twarz Katsukiego, jedynie na kościach policzkowych i pod nosem ostało się kilka wielkich kropel. Usta zsiniały lekko od zimna i Nikiforov ledwo zdusił potrzebę dotknięcia ich i ogrzania. Zamiast tego na oślep wcisnął mu torbę w ręce.

\- Nice save, babe! - krzyknął Japończyk, mrużąc oczy pod naporem deszczu. Pomimo przenikliwego zimna, Rosjaninowi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu.

Katsuki wpełznął pod mostek, chociaż woda z sadzawki podnosiła się niebezpiecznie, będąc zaledwie kilka centymetrów od japońskiego łokcia. Przez szum i bębnienie kropel o drewno zaczynały przebijać się słabe piski.

\- Tak tego nie zrobię! - Yuuri obrócił się, zapierając jedną nogą o mulisty brzeg stawiku. Miał tak mało miejsca, że leżał płasko. - Musisz przejąć torbę!

Nikiforov posłusznie wziął brezent i czekał. Włosy lepiły się do czoła, nie pomagało odgarnianie ich. Woda lała się za kołnierz, buty grzęzły głęboko w błocie. Oparł się o betonowy filar mostka, żeby nie przyciskać kolan do nieprzyjemnie mokrej ziemi. Słyszał jak Yuuri tłumaczy coś łagodnym, pełnym dobroci głosem.

\- Uważaj, żeby cię nie ugryzła - krzyknął, próbując przebić się przez bębnienie.

Japońska ręka wychynęła spod przęsła. W dłoni widniał mały szczeniak.

\- Pierwszy! - stwierdził Katsuki. - Pozwoliła mi go wziąć! Mam dobre przeczucie!

Wiktor przejął stworzonko najdelikatniej jak umiał i osłaniając torbę samym sobą, umiejscowił je wewnątrz. Robił wszystko, żeby jak najmniej wody nalało się do środka, ale warunki wybitnie nie sprzyjały. Makkachin wsadził nos między szprychy barierki, kibicując powarkiwaniem tuż nad głową właściciela.

\- Dobry chłopak, zostań tam! - krzyknął Rosjanin, trochę bojąc się, że pudlowi przyjdzie do głowy zeskoczyć na dół. Wolałby go nie wyławiać z sadzawki.

\- Drugi! - zaanonsował Yuuri.

Wiktor ponownie przejął popiskującego szczeniaczka. Stworzenie wydawało się tak absolutnie bezbronne i smutne w tej beznadziejnej ulewie, że Rosjanin poczuł, że przyjazd tutaj był naprawdę dobrą decyzją. Maluchy mieściły się zaledwie w dłoni, musiały nie mieć więcej niż kilku dni.

\- Trzeci!

Katsuki kontynuował aż Nikiforov miał w torbie siedem przemarzniętych nieszczęść.

\- Mama chyba idzie! - usłyszał Yuuriego, ale psina nie wynurzała się.

Wyszedł za to sam Japończyk, cały usmarowany błotem.

\- Za bardzo się boi, spróbuję ją wyciągnąć - oznajmił, a krople wody rozbryzgiwały się na jego włosach i ramionach.

Pociągnął za Makkachinową smycz, na której uwiązał bezdomną suczkę. Psina bardzo niepewnie wyjrzała spod przęsła, nie godząc się na wyjście w taki deszcz. Wiktor pokazał jej przytulone ciasno szczeniaki w torbie i ostatecznie to ją zachęciło. Była podobna do pitbulla, tylko trochę mniejsza, z szerokim pyskiem i daleko rozstawionymi ślepkami, które wbiła ufnie w Rosjanina.

\- Cześć mała - przywiał się ciepło. - Chodź, maleńka, tu są twoje dzieci.

Suczka wpełzła pod kolana kucającego Wiktora, tuląc się do jego łydek oraz stóp i chroniąc przed deszczem. Yuuri zajrzał po most.

\- Widzę jeszcze jednego! - krzyknął.

\- Aż osiem?! - zdziwił się Nikiforov. - Taka dzielna dziewczyna.

Poklepał delikatnie psinę, czując jak cała się trzęsie. Wykręcała pysk, zerkając ukradkiem na wybawiciela. Obwąchała miot, a potem zaczęła lizać mężczyznę po dłoniach. Delikatne dotknięcia ciepłego języka na lodowatej skórze rozczuliły Wiktora.

Yuuri wynurzył się finalnie spod mostu i umiejscowił ostatnią zgubę w torbie. Deszcz zmywał plamy błota, które miał nawet na twarzy, nie wspominając o kurtce i dresie. Pośliznął się i druga noga do kompletu wylądowała w występującej z brzegów sadzawce, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia. Wiktor spojrzał na ubrudzoną twarz ukochanego, w której jaśniały te same bursztynowe oczy pełne dobroci co zawsze, obecnie absurdalnie skupione na zadaniu. I chociaż pomagali tylko bezdomnym stworzeniom, miał wrażenie, że ratują świat przed wielką katastrofą. Siekący lodowaty deszcz dodawał jeszcze heroizmu całej sprawie.

Żadne pierwsze miejsce czy idiotyczny medal nie dały mu takiego uczucia dumy. Z Yuuriego, z siebie, z ich obu. Stanowili idealną parę przezwyciężającą przeciwności.

Japończyk chwycił pewnie barierkę i podsadził się, po czym przekroczył ją, żeby znaleźć się na mostku. Natychmiast wychylił się, żeby przejąć od Wiktora torbę z piszczącymi szczeniakami, którą ułożył przy Makkachinie: pies przesunął się, aby zrobić miejsce pod parasolem na jakże ważny pakunek.

\- Makka, onegai - rzucił Yuuri do pudla.

Pies obwąchał zawartość paczuszki i otoczył ją opiekuńczo łapami, a tym samym wystawił zadek na deszcz. Katsuki wychylił się po przestraszoną suczkę, a Nikiforov podniósł ją delikatnie do góry. Trochę szarpała się w strugach deszczu, przebierając bezradnie łapkami, więc zrobili to najszybciej jak potrafili. Wiktor wspiął się chwilę później. Makkachin obwąchiwał przyjaźnie trzęsącą się znajdę, kiedy Yuuri podniósł torbę ze szczeniętami i umiejscowił ją delikatnie w ramionach narzeczonego, jakby powierzał mu największy skarb. Zgrabiałą dłonią odgarnął przydługie włosy Wiktora, które opadły mu na oko. Para wymieniła najczulsze uśmiechy, za nic mając szalejący żywioł.

Yuuri chwycił oba psy, Makkachina za obrożę, a suczkę za zaimprowizowaną ze smyczy uprząż, i zgięty wpół podążył za zerkającym przez ramię Wiktorem z rękami pełnymi szczeniaków. Parasol był tak zdezelowany, że zdecydowali się go zostawić. Ulewa nie zmalała ani na moment.

Katsuki wykonał karkołomne zadanie szukania kluczyka po kieszeniach płaszcza Nikiforova. Makkachina przytrzymał między nogami, by móc oswobodzić jedną rękę, bo nie mógł puścić skomlącej suczki, która usiłowała wpełznąć pod auto. Wiktor bał się uwolnić którąkolwiek dłoń, żeby nie upuścić torby albo żeby nie wypadł z niej ani jeden szczeniak. Yuuri nawet nie wyciągał pilota, tylko nacisnął guzik, kiedy tylko go wymacał, i otworzył narzeczonemu drzwi. Rosjanin wpakował się szybko na tylne siedzenie, ociekając wodą. Na klęczkach umiejscowił przed sobą torbę, po czym usiadł normalnie poganiany przez Japończyka. Na kolana niemal natychmiast wskoczyła mu suczka, co zaskoczyło go niezmiernie. Yuuri kategorycznie zatrzasnął drzwi, odgradzając narzeczonego od strug deszczu. Makkachin wskoczył na fotel kierowcy, a chwilę później Katsuki popchnął go niedelikatnie na miejsce pasażera i sam usiadł.

Pitbullka zajrzała do torby, a upewniwszy się, że wszystko z maluchami było w porządku, przylgnęła do kolan Wiktora, drżąc i łaknąc ciepła. Narzeczeni dyszeli chwilę ciężko, a cały samochód wypełnił zapach mokrej sierści. Makkachin otrzepał się, rujnując nie tylko tapicerkę, ale i resztę wnętrza.

Pierwszy zaczął śmiać się Wiktor.

\- Yuuri, jesteś szalony - oznajmił, kiedy opanował spazmy. Suczka machała niepewnie ogonem, trwożna i przestraszona na jego kolanach. Wychylił się na ile mógł, bez napierania na nią, i wyciągnął dłoń, żeby położyć ją na ramieniu ukochanego.

Japończyk natychmiast splótł ich tak samo skostniałe palce, przesuwając opuszkami po obrączce.

\- Odezwał się ten, kto za nic mając zimno i deszcze, przybiegł mi na pomoc - rzucił wesołym głosem. - Daj kluczyki, trochę zagrzeję.

Katsuki uruchomił silnik, nastawił klimatyzację na full i włączył podgrzewanie foteli. Makkachin wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, którą częścią ciała ma przylgnąć do ciepłego siedziska i ciągle się wiercił. Wiktor głaskał suczkę po łebku, chwaląc ją, jaka była grzeczna, a ona wbijała w niego wielkie, brązowe ślepia w niedowierzaniu, że nie spotyka ją nic złego ze strony tego wielkiego mężczyzny.

Yuuri wyjął okulary zza pazuchy i poświęcił kilka chwil na przywrócenie ich do stanu używalności. Zdjął też buty i skarpetki.

\- Jadę boso - oznajmił. - Najwyżej zapłacisz za mnie kolejny mandat. Jak mi teraz dobrze, ciepło, ciepełko... - dodał, wyciągając stopy jak najbardziej pod nawiew przy pedałach.

\- Myślisz, że komuś będzie się chciało nas zatrzymywać w taką pogodę? - zaśmiał się Wiktor. - W Rosji nie mamy takich służbistów jak w Japonii!

Włosy Japończyka ociekły z wody, więc zaczęły się skręcać od wilgoci oraz ciepła i powoli nabierały kształtu oraz konsystencji futra Makkachina. Rosjanin złapał własne odbicie w przednim lusterku. Jego własne loki sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, powyginane i pozałamywane pod dziwnymi kątami, płaszcz wymagał interwencji zawodowców z pralni, a przez policzek ciągnęła się smuga błota. Ale Wiktor nie mógł czuć się wspanialej, gdy trzymana na kolanach suczka wraz z siedzącym przed nim narzeczonym zerkali na niego jak na największego bohatera na świecie. Tylko Makkachin wydawał się niezadowolony, ale któż byłby zadowolony w jego wieku przy takiej pogodzie.

Yuuri sięgnął za siebie, pozwalając suczce obwąchać jego dłoń, po czym pogłaskał ją delikatnie.

\- Zostajesz na kolanach Witii? - zapytał ciepło. - Dobry pomysł. Polecam.

Wiktor przechylił głowę, wyrażając w tym miękkim geście całe umiłowanie dla ukochanego. Pomyślał o tym, jak bardzo kocha tego szalonego mężczyznę, który zamiast ratować się przed ulewą, spędził dobre pół godziny na oswajaniu bezdomnej suczki, żeby pomóc zarówno jej, jak i maluchom. Który nie wahał się wpełznąć do brudnej dziury pod mostem i wyjąć wszystkie osiem szczeniąt, jedno stworzonko po drugim, każdego pokazując matce, zanim wręczył go Wiktorowi. Który nie narzekał, tylko płynnie i z klasą prowadził boso samochód do domu, mimo wyziębienia i przemoczenia, żeby nie stresować suczki na kolanach narzeczonego. Który wcześniej zadzwonił po ukochanego, pozwalając mu na wzięcie udziału w tym bohaterskim przedsięwzięciu, wierząc bezgranicznie w dobre serce narzeczonego, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Wiktor nie mógł wymarzyć sobie człowieka, który pasowałby do niego bardziej.

Dom przywitał ich ciepłem. Ogrzanie wszystkich stworzeń zajęło trochę czasu, ale okazało się zaskakująco przyjemne. Wystarczyło kilka zdjęć wrzuconych do Internetu, a jeszcze w ten sam wieczór znalazło się więcej chętnych do adopcji niż szczeniąt, nie mówiąc o pomocy całej rodzince, dopóki maluchy nie dorosną do odpowiedniego wieku na nią.

 


End file.
